Carpe Diem
by Emom
Summary: My response to Ginger's Elevator Story challenge. Perphaps we should all 'seize the day' a bit more often


CARPE DIEM

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_AN: This is my response to Ginger's Elevator Stories challenge. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>Sure, a quick run to the store. It sounded simple enough to someone naïve enough to believe it. Now, Johnny loved Christmas, but this time of year and being inside a department store was a dangerous combination. Overtime at work had put him so far behind in his shopping that he was running around now like a fireman with his butt on fire. Nothing like last second shopping, literally.<p>

He sighed. This elevator was moving like molasses.

Glancing around the crowded tiny space he could see the same frustration on everyone's face. That look of exhaustion, worry, fretting, plotting, counting, and mental sorting. All things that interfered with the ability to just enjoy what tomorrow even meant. Instinctively he glanced at his own watch trying to figure out in his own mind how to fit everything in today. He had to get his last minute things, pick up his dry cleaning before they closed for the holidays, can't forget the cat food, he promised Roy to pick up the last items needed for Jenny's playhouse, help Chris wrap his presents, get his own wrapped, make that punch that Joanne loved. Ugh, the list seemed endless and was stressing him out to say the least.

When the lights flickered he noticed instantly and found himself holding his breath. _Not now, _he thought. _Please don't do this; I DO NOT have time for this to happen._ But the elevator didn't hear him as it ground to a halt and they felt the tiny lurch of the wires. The response of the trapped riders was instant. Panic, mild chaos, someone screamed and someone else started praying out loud.

"Folks, it's okay. Feels like we're stuck for a few minutes. Nothing to worry about," Johnny tried to reassure them.

"Who are you? How do you know? " The man in the starched business suit barked at him.

"I'm John and I work with the LA County Fire Department. They will know we are stuck and get us some help." He tried to use his most reassuring voice. Moving to the emergency box he picked up the phone and listened. Great, nothing. Pushing the emergency button didn't elicit any sound either. "I've activated the alarm. Everyone just sit and relax. We may have to wait a while, but they know we are here."

Then the complaints started. Get us out, where are they, I have things to do, we're gonna die, how dare this happen, I have to be somewhere, my son is waiting, I'm gonna be late. Johnny just leaned his back against the wall and decided to wait it out. Obviously the Christmas spirit wasn't here.

Then, among the disgruntling he heard a noise. Something in his brain told him this noise should be concerning. It was breathing. Rapid breathing. No. Panting? He quickly looked at each face in the tiny space and came to rest on one sitting in the far corner from him. A young woman, around 20 who looked scared to death. In a matter of seconds he knew what the breathing meant and his heart skipped a beat. He stepped around those who were sitting down and worked his way to be right beside her.

"When are you due?" He was in full medic mode now.

"Not for another week," she said in a breathy voice.

"How long have you been hurting?" He had to figure out how much time they had, and fast.

"All day, but wasn't bad until I was shopping. I called my doctor and he told me to come to the hospital. I was on my way to the car." She closed her eyes and focused on the pains as they came and went.

Pains that were much to close already for Johnny's comfort.

"OMG, she's in labor."

Johnny looked up to see a middle aged man who had gone sheet white. "Now, calm down. She's okay and help will be here soon." While quietly he prayed they would hurry up.

"I can't have my baby here, I can't." The panic was rising as the situation was becoming more apparent.

"I need you to settle down for me okay," his tone soft and calming. "You're gonna be fine. What's your name? I'm John."

"Mary, I'm Mary."

"Have you had any problems this pregnancy?"

"No," she said then screamed with the contraction.

"I'm Angel. Breath for me," the lady's voice said.

Johnny looked at the older lady with a silent gratitude for her help as she moved beside the woman to support her shoulders. The man who had lost it earlier took his coat off and passed it to Johnny. "Use this if you need it. Sorry about earlier. Umm, I'm Matthew if you need me to help any."

He nodded his thanks, rolled up the nice coat and put it behind her head.

"So much PRESSURE," she cried out.

"Take deep breaths for me," Johnny said. He looked up at the older teen, about 18 years old, who was trying to get the phone to work, seeing he wasn't having any luck with it either no matter how many times he rapidly tapped the switch. "Keep trying, um…"

"Uh yea, I'm Joseph," the young man spouted out nervously.

"Are you feeling a need to push?" Johnny asked her, seeing the sweat bead up on her forehead and the pain esculating.

"Yes," she said as she was bearing down at the same time.

"Here young man."

He looked up to the little elderly lady with slightly blue hair and smiled. She held a brand new blanket in her hands out of her shopping bag. "I'm Elizabeth; use this to give her some privacy hon."

The young mom to be laughed, "Privacy here, my worst nightmare has come true."

Johnny ripped the plastic off it and draped it over her legs. "I'm a paramedic. Do you know what that is?"

She shook her head no, "Do you know what you're doing? Have you done this before?"

"Well, it means I have special training for medical emergencies and yes I've helped several deliveries happen." He watched the intense worry on her face soften a bit. "I need to see how close this baby is to coming okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Johnny was gentle and as discreet as possible. He looked up at the scared faces of everyone in the trapped space with him. "Well, seems we are about to have a baby folks."

Angel, that supported her, pushed her hair back and spoke softly. "You're strong darling, you can do this."

"What can we do to help," Matthew asked, his tone now with concern.

Johnny quickly thought, "I need a shoestring, another coat or something for the baby."

As quickly as the words left his mouth the folks were working on his requests. Joseph pulled off his shoe and started getting a lace out, "I got the shoelace." His voice beamed with pride at contributing.

The elderly woman simply smiled and took off her bracelet, handing it down to the young mother. "This will protect you dear."

Johnny saw the small gold cross that she held tight in her hand.

"I got this for my wife, but I think it's needed more right here." Matthew held out a beautiful faux fur coat.

Angel whispered into her ear and Mary smiled, "boy". She then reached into her bags and pulled out a baby blue hat. "This is for my grandson. I think this special one needs it more."

The little mother wept at the outpouring of love she had been surrounded by.

Johnny didn't hear the outsiders banging on the elevator doors, or Joseph talking to someone on the phone now. His focus was on the baby that was determined to be born this day, in this unlikely place surrounded by strangers.

With her final screams and pushes, the shouted words of encouragement that surrounded her and the flickering soft light above, her baby came into the world.

Johnny tied the cord with the shoestring as Angel swaddled the little boy in the soft and warm fur coat. Slipping the hat on his head Johnny handed the loud crying bundle to his mother.

"He looks good," Johnny said as he stayed focused on mom and baby's condition.

"He's beautiful," Angel said as she wiped his face clean.

"I can't believe that just happened," Joseph almost giggled with joy at what he just witnessed.

"No," Elizabeth said softly. "It's our Christmas miracle."

They all paused and remembered how they felt when they stepped onto the elevator as Mary wept with joy. "Thank you everyone, thank you."

When the doors opened up they were greeted by onlookers, firemen and paramedics.

"Johnny? You okay man?"

He looked up to see Dwyer looking at him. A smile spread across the young medic's face as he watched his group exit, their faces full of joy, the mother and baby safe and healthy in good hands.

"Sure, just doing some shopping," he said as he turned and walked away, with a renewed bounce in his step and a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
